Decisions of the Gods
by EurekxMisora
Summary: What I think the gods plan to do with Luffy. Contains Greek gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know why but I suddenly thought of this story when I every time heard about characters relating Luffy to the world or the heavens. And I thought maybe the heavens are somewhat related to Luffy after all.**

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Somewhere in the world, away from the lives of mortals, existed heavenly beings which no one has ever seen or heard, surrounded by endless clusters of clouds.

The heavenly beings were gathered together on a large white marble table with golden features. They were all proposing what to do next. Among them, one of them was standing compared to his seated colleagues.

"Brother Zeus!" Said a blond curly short haired man who was holding a trident. "This is an important meeting and as the current King of Gods, it's important to discuss about the humans with of the rest of us!"

Zeus, the current ruler did not reply nor did he turn his head to face his older brother.

"Really..." The older brother sighed, "He calls for us but yet he never even talks to us."

"It's not surprising Poseidon." A veiled woman holding a kettle replied, "He is waiting for eldest brother Hades. After all, he was the one who thought of the idea of the Golden age of Pirates."

"I know sister Hestia..." Poseidon place his palm on his face, "But as far as I'm concerned, they don't even get along which each other. And Zeus might be used by Hades..."

_"Don't worry, I've already lost interest in that a long time ago..."_

Black smoke gathered as a tall figure in a black robe appeared.

"Your late. 'Brother.'"

"Well it can't be helped Zeus." Hades spoke in a calm tone as he sat on Zeus's seat. "It is after all, a long way to heaven from the underworld."

"Off father's seat, you fiend!" Apollo, the son of Zeus roared towards his uncle.

"It's fine Apollo," Zeus spoke as he pat him on the shoulder, "just this once only."

"Agree." Hades smirked, "Now lets get back to business shall we?"

* * *

The gods settled down as Zeus was making his speech.

"As we planned, we allowed one pirate ship to successfully conquer the grand line knowing that it will reveal the world secrets."

The other gods nodded. Some were glaring at Hades.

"But in the end, nothing has changed and the situations between humans has only gotten worse. Explain yourself Hades! Do you plan to cause chaos in the mortal world?!"

The rest of the gods remained silent as Hades just chuckled.

"You always rush things, Zeus." Hades gave a sly smile to the ruler. "It's just the first step of the plan."

"You told us to let the Roger Pirates conquer the grand line but yet, you KILLED HIM IN THE END!"

Hades chucked at the young god with a fiery temper. "Silly, young, naive nephew, **you're** the one that killed Roger under the orders of your father."

Apollo grunted, as he could not deny the truth that he and his sister are the only ones who can cause death through illness.

"Either way," Artemis spoke up, "we cast the illness on Roger to shorten his life in order for him to start the Golden age of Pirates. But what could benefit from this incident?"

Hades smirked at the girl who spoke up for her younger brother, "With Roger gone leaving a huge treasure behind, many people would become pirates for that treasure. And we need a starting point to start the plot."

"So in other words, Roger was just a pawn for the real plan."

Hades turned to Poseidon after he finished speaking.

"Correct." He smirked as he slowly began to reveal his plan. "In other words, someone would become a pirate and change the world in Roger's place."

"So who do you plan to use this time Hades?" Zeus questioned the hell god, "There are plenty of pirates to use."

"Ah...Currently none of them actually." The other gods were stunned as he replied. "There is nobody alive now to take that role. However, there will be a few people to play a big part though."

"So in other words, you intend to make one from scratch and release it to repeat Roger's history." Athena replied, "Even if it means using us, it won't affect us negatively. But what is your reason from all of it that you even fought against Zeus to compete for it?"

"As sharp as ever Athena. Expected from being born from Zeus's head after all." Hades replied, "I don't usually bother when Zeus writes his 'script' (the fate of the whole world is just a script to Hades). But however, there are too many weaklings kept alive for too long. Such as the humans who call themselves the Gorosei."

The gods remained silent as Hades finished stating his reasons.

"So you plan on making the chosen human to overthrow them completely." Zeus concluded, "You do realize that it will take a very long time to put that into motion."

"It doesn't matter how long it'll take. So long as it's done effectively." Hades vanished. Then appeared right in front of Zeus, "I'm not like you who just wants his plans done and quick but done ineffectively."

Zeus sighed. For once, he admitted his mistake in front of everyone. He was nicked named lightning Zeus as whatever he does is quick and easy. But Hades was very serious about this plan that he remembered that Hades even went all out just so that he would listen to him.

"All right then." Zeus spoke, "For just this once Hades, I will go along with your schemes."

The other gods were shocked, but Hades just smiled evilly, "I'm glad that you finally see things my way. Don't worry, this plan will completely grant your wish of cleansing the humans."

"Then that means that the other humans can't even get a hold of One Piece." Poseidon protested. "Then if we are going to be busy planning the fate 'that' human, what about the others?"

"Your'e gods right?" Hades snickered, "If you don't make the decisions, who will?"

Hades hummed in amusement as Poseidon's cheeks became flustered.

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

Two years after Roger's execution, the gods finally decided to place their winning piece.

"Alright then," Hera spoke up. "Who is the targeted couple?"

Zeus pointed his finger towards a man in a green robe.

"That man along with his wife. They would bring the child of the heaven's decision into this world."

"Sure. One happy couple with a child of our bets placed on, coming up."

At that moment, another year later, Monkey D Luffy was born.

* * *

**I taught that since Oda has used Greek gods names, I figured that I used them too.**

**If you don't understand the story, to break it down, Hades proposed his plan that he even fought with Zeus, the ruler of heaven. The plan started from keeping all the necessary people needed to guide Luffy's fate. The rest of the gods were just to make sure that the plan would go into motion.**

**Pretty much, I think Hades is the only one who would use a criminal for his winning human. I mean come on, who would would use a criminal to change the world for the better?**

**I just hope that some will understand it as I think I left out a lot of things I also wanted to add in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've actually decided to write it again. But this will be the last one. That is if One Piece ever ends...**

**A continuation from the first one. But this time, it's taken place somewhere in the time skip. **

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

17 years in earth only meant 17 days in heaven. The celestial skies were still the same as ever. The endless flock of clouds filled the colorless skies.

The heavenly beings were back at their seats around the white marble table with it's luxurious golden decorations. Only this time, not everybody was at their seats. The ones standing were wandering around while watching the mortal world. Even the ones seated were just doing their own thing as there was no commotion for the time being.

"Can all of you imbeciles be serious about this?!" The sea god roared at his fellow colleagues, "Even if the Straw hats are on hiatus, we still have to make sure none of them get into trouble!"

"Come on uncle Poseidon," Hermes, the god of travels snicked at his uncle, "There's nothing much to do when their not together. Besides, we did this for 16 years already, we can take a little 2 more years!"

"Insolent brat!" Poseidon shouted at him, "I'm the one who controlled the sea currents to make them get this far! And if we don't properly look out for them, they could be dead before we know it!"

"Ah. One of the okama is almost catching up to Sanji." The naked goddess of desire commented as she waved her finger to increase Sanji's desire of getting away from the okamas even more, "Whew, that was a close one!"

"SEE?!" Poseidon raged as he pointed his finger towards the goddess, "This is what I'm talking about! Aphrodite, your carelessness almost cost that man his pride!"

"What? I still made it in time didn't I?"

Poseidon couldn't be bothered anymore, he sighed as he placed his palm at his forehead, "Really...Their just watching the humans like it's just a show..."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

The sea looked lifted his head and saw the face of his older brother who stood beside him.

"After all, these humans are really entertaining."

"I really wonder about that Hades..."

The ruler of hell smirked as he saw his youngest brother seated next to him.

"So, what brings you here? Didn't you complained that it's a long way here from hell?"

"It is indeed, Zeus." Hades smirked as he saw his face. "But it's a better view to see the humans from here then in the underworld."

"I'm more surprised that you placed Whitebeard and his commander in the Paradise Room instead of hell. I thought that you needed more entertainments for your arena."

Hades smirked as he watched Dionysus, the god of wine chasing Ace for stealing his wine cup.

"It's only fun when the spirits are forced to fight out of torture. Besides, it's more fun watching them mess with the fellow gods."

"Hades!" Dionysus yelled as he finally caught Ace who was sleeping, "Did you opened the door of Paradise again? It's not funny you know!"

Zeus raised his brow as the watched Ace sleeping while being punished, "That's funny, you're usually the one who can take jokes."

The 3 brothers watched as Dionysus stormed off while walking of with the sleeping Ace.

"I'm curious though," The trio eyes widen as they saw the Pirate King sitting next to Zeus with his wife laughing next to him, "if you're gods, you should be able to decided one's fate. But why is it that you can't control them to your bedding?"

Zeus could not help but smile as the man had an unusual charisma on him.

"It's true that we control their fates, but however, we cannot control them as they do not belong to us. They live and think on their own will while we set the stages for them. That's why, I like to watch you humans, as you react to any situations we give you."

Roger felt a hug behind him as Rouge embraced him sadly following with Ace who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"As upsetting as it is, you're deaths were necessary. It was the only way we could change the world with minimum sacrifices."

Zeus sighed deeply as he placed his hand on Ace's shoulders.

"But, that's because, we believe in your brother."

Ace tried not to cry but he couldn't help it as he was crying buckets that his parents tried to comfort him.

"It was all my idea though..."

Poseidon knocked Hades on the head with his trident as he broke the mood.

"Anyway," Zeus continued, "to make it up to you, we'll allow you to write a letter to your brother."

Ace wiped his tears as he heard the ruler's words, "You really mean it?"

"Yes, every word." Zeus startled as the boy began to hug him with all his might. "I'll even make a picture and make Hermes deliver it!"

"Thank you! Thank you soo much lazy assed old man!" Ace thanked him without even giving a second thought about using Zeus's nickname.

"Yes, yes now go laddie." Zeus ignored the nickname and brushed him off, "While you're at it, you and your family please go back to the Paradise room. And by the way, don't mention anything about us. Some people are already beginning to question our actions."

The family immediately went away as Hermes followed them. Hades gave a loud sigh of satisfactory.

"Honestly, the D clan. Even though their nothing but trouble, it just makes them even more entertaining."

The remaining brothers gave a blank look on their eldest brother, Poseidon then spoke up.

"Right...Anyway, let's just focus on the rest of them including that Trafalgar Law, I know you have interest in him Hades."

"Sure." Hades gave a mocking smile, "Time to get back to work."

* * *

2 days later meant 2 years on the mortal world, and on exactly April, the straw hat pirates were back on action. The gods were busier then ever on their come back.

"Alright everyone," Zeus began his speech, "We're finally at the final stage off the story line!"

_Fin_

* * *

**Somehow, I've linked it with my first OP story one shot. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you to along with the other one shots. It's all connected.**

**Of course the gods were busy on the other humans, it's just that they are focused on the straw hat crew the most.**

**I think that Oda plans something big of Law. And I can't wait to find out! XD**

**And I made them all a little comedic cause i didn't like everything to be so upright. Including poor Poseidon. **

**I made this story in a rush and didn't have time to re-read it. I just hope that you guys enjoyed reading it :)**


End file.
